Nice discovery
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hey, hey, hey!" says Rocky Blue in a happy clean tone as she climb in through the window. "Rocky...! Oh my gosh..." says CeCe in surprise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **Nice discovery**

 **The 14 year old CeCe Jones is in her room, on her back, on the bed, panties, sweatpants and socks hang on her feet in a casual way.**

"Mmmm, holy shit, yes!" moans a happy CeCe as she push a blue dildo into her pussy.

CeCe fuck herself with the dildo. It feels good for her.

"Yeah, so sexy!" moans CeCe.

Doing this is what CeCe love the most, even more than dancing.

"Mmm, sexy...erotic..." moans CeCe.

She is very horny.

"Hey, hey, hey!" says Rocky Blue in a happy clean tone as she climb in through the window.

"Rocky...! Oh my gosh..." says CeCe in surprise. "I'm in the middle of my private time."

"Yeah, obviously..." says Rocky when she notice what CeCe is doing.

"I should get a lock on my window." says CeCe. "And go, don't stand there and look. You can come back later."

"Uh...sure, right." says Rocky as she climb out through the window again.

"Mmm, sex!" moans CeCe as she return to what she was doing.

CeCe use the dildo faster and harder.

"Fucking awesome! So nice and sweet." moans CeCe.

CeCe unzip her baggy oversized hoodie and grab her right boob and play with it.

She fuck herself even faster with the dildo.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn! So fucking slutty!" moans CeCe in sexual pleasure as she cum like a porn star.

The dildo plop out from CeCe's pussy as her body relax itself after the intense orgasm.

"Wow! That was awesome shit, for sure." says a happy CeCe.

45 minutes later.

"Hey, hey, hey!" says Rocky, all happy and sweet as she enter through the window.

"Hi, Rocks!" says CeCe with a casual smile.

"Good to see that you're not doing any private stuff this time." says Rocky.

"Uh...thanks...I think..." says CeCe, slightly confused.

"You're welcome, girl." says Rocky.

"Alright." says CeCe. "What you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure, but not what you did earlier. Me is not into that sort of things." says Rocky.

"Too bad. I wish you were, masturbation is so much fun." says CeCe.

"Perhaps it's fun for you, but not for me." says Rocky.

"Okay. Let's look at handsome guys online." says CeCe.

"Sounds nice, let's do that." says Rocky.

The next day.

"Okay. Masturbation-time again...let's get fucking cozy." says CeCe as she pull off her sweatpants and slide the dildo into her pussy.

She switch on her stereo and move the dildo in line with the music.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans a very horny CeCe.

Her pussy is wet like a damn rain-forest.

"Yes! Fucking awesome. Do me, fuck me, take me, rape me, bang me..." moans CeCe. "Yeah, so sexy and sweet."

CeCe use the dildo harder, but still slowly.

"Oh, yeah!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is very happy. She love to masturbate.

"Mmmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans CeCe.

CeCe use the dildo faster.

"Ahhh, drill my pussy! Holy shit, yes!" moans CeCe, all horny and sexy.

40 minutes later.

"Holy shit, so sexy! Yeah!" moans CeCe as she get a big orgasm.

4 days later.

"Oh my gosh! You told me you aren't into sex, why do you own this?" says CeCe when she finds a dildo under Rocky's bed.

"Well...me may not like sex, but a girl kinda has needs and such..." says Rocky.

"Nice!" says CeCe in joy. "So fuckin' awesome that you have a dildo."

"No, not cool. I should throw away my dildo, like right now." says Rocky.

"Stop. Keep it. Dildos are so sexy." says CeCe.

"Are you serious?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, dildos are awesome. You should keep it, girl." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you might be right here. Okay...I'll keep it." says Rocky.

"Yay! Go, Sweet-Rocks!" says a happy CeCe.

"Uh...thanks." says Rocky, clearly shy.

"C'mon, Rocky. Masturbation is natural. Nothing to be embarrassed about." says CeCe.

"Ya sure? Sex is kinda dirty and bad and..." says Rocky.

"...and absolutely awesome!" says CeCe. "When I cum, that's when I feel like the Queen of the Universe."

"What about dancing?" says Rocky.

"Dancing's cool, but masturbation is so much better." says CeCe.

"Really?" says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"You can give my dildo a try if you want to." says Rocky.

"Sexy." says CeCe as she pull down her jeans.

"No, not right now. I meant that you can borrow it and use it in your own room later." says Rocky.

"Why not now? I'm your best buddy. Masturbating in front of a friend is nothing to be afraid of at all." says CeCe.

"Sure, but it makes me uncomfortable..." says Rocky.

"It shouldn't. Sexuality is the most normal thing ever." says CeCe.

"Really? Who told ya that, CeCe...?" says Rocky.

"Information about sex tends to come my way." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"From who?" says Rocky.

"That's my secret." says CeCe.

"Alright then." says Rocky.

"Actually I should tell you. Mat Rogers...the guy from our Math-class, he's the one who's taught me all I know about sex. He and me are kinda fuck-friends." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"You should do it with him. The guy is equipped and he last long." says CeCe.

"No, thanks. I'm not ready for real dick yet. I wanna wait at least a year for such things. My dildo is enough for now." says Rocky.

"I understand." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"Yeah. I'll borrow your dildo. You get it back on Friday." says CeCe.

"Deal." says Rocky.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy CeCe as she pull her jeans back up.

She then grab the dildo, give Rocky a hug and then goes home.

2 hours later.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans CeCe as she fuck herself with Rocky's dildo.

It feels very good for CeCe and the fact that the dildo has been in Rocky's pussy makes it, for CeCe, extra sexy.

"Awww!" moans CeCe, all slutty as she slide the dildo back and forth in her pussy at a nice sexy speed.

CeCe is happy and horny.

"Oh, yeah!" moans CeCe in a sexy porn-like tone.

CeCe get close to orgasm.

"This dildo's so nice..." moans CeCe. "Not ribbed like mine, but still very fucking sexy."

4 minutes later.

"Holy crap! Yes!" moans CeCe in sexual joy as she get a big orgasm.

2 days later in a bathroom at school.

"This is yours." says CeCe as she give back Rocky's dildo to Rocky.

"Oh, thanks." says Rocky.

"My pleasure, Rocky. It's a good dildo." says CeCe.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Rocky as she put the dildo in her bag.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Next time maybe I should borrow your dildo." says Rocky.

"Cool idea. Mine's ribbed and you might not love that, but if you do it's a very sexy one." says CeCe.

"Ribbed huh? Sound sexy. Never tried that before. I want to though." says Rocky.

"Awesome! Stop by me after school then and borrow my dildo, okay?" says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky with a sexy smile.

"I'm sure you'll have fun with my ribbed dildo. It's given me many sweet orgasms." says CeCe.

 **The End.**


End file.
